


Different Plans

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is trying, Established Relationship, M/M, Suga’s little bro is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Instead of being able to have a night to themselves, Suga and Daichi have to babysit their younger siblings.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Different Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I love DaiSuga with all of my heart, and I haven’t written about them in a bit. So take this. I hope you like it!

The walk home from school is peaceful. The temperature is perfect, especially when accompanied by a breeze tousling Suga’s hair. Daichi and Suga decided to take the scenic route home from school. They both have a blush creeping up their faces as they walk. Their intertwined hands swinging between them. Within their two years of being together, they still behave like two lovesick fools, not wanting to trade each other for anything. The two are practically inseparable, changing together after practice (where Suga always gets a healthy look at Daichi’s thighs), sitting next to each other in class (where Daichi always passes notes), studying together after school (where they usually end up spending the night with each other since they always lose track of time). They love each other, but they still haven’t ever been on an actual date. They know it’s weird, Iwaizumi and Oikawa made it more than clear. They know it’s unorthodox, but two years of spending almost every single day together is a lot more than most couples can say.

Tonight is when that all changes. Their first ever date which Daichi has had planned for over a year. He knows exactly what Suga likes, so he clearly will start the date out at a karaoke bar. Suga’s voice is endearing, every time he hums on their walk home, Daichi feels himself fall a little more in love with the boy. Following the karaoke bar, Daichi is going to take Suga to his favorite restaurant. They are known for having the spiciest mapo tofu in all of Miyagi, so clearly it is a no brainer for their first night out together. Daichi can hardly wait for after dinner when he takes Suga back home and the two cuddle into the couch, unfortunately all of Daichi’s siblings will crowd around them. Daichi turns on Suga’s favorite movie and the two cuddle away into the night. 

At least, that is the plan before Suga’s phone starts to ring.

“Hi Mom...Uh-huh...I have plans with Daichi tonight… can you and dad get off...okay… I love you too.” With the click of the phone Daichi meets Suga’s eyes.  
“Mom and Dad are going to be stuck late at work. They need me to watch Kohaku tonight.” Daichi gives Suga’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Then we watch him together tonight, and we go on our date later. I can even make you my famous fried chicken tonight. We just have to stop by the store.” Suga smiles up at his boyfriend, placing a kiss on Daichi’s cheek.

“That sounds fantastic Dai. I wish we could have had a great night together, just the two of us.” Daichi’s smile grows. It will not be that bad, even if Kohaku has it out for him.

The two eventually make it the store for their ingredients for dinner. Everyone in the store whispers as they see Suga riding on the cart as Daichi pushes it. 

“Hey Suga, what would Kohaku want?”

“Dai, it doesn’t matter. He’ll eat whatever we throw on his plate.” 

“You know that’s not why I’m asking.” Daichi rolls his eyes as he quickly stops the cart. Suga squeaks as he almost falls off of the cart. 

“You know he’s just trying to be a good little brother.”

“Suga. You know I love him. He’s like another little brother to me. But he actually hates me.” Suga rolls his eyes. 

“So dramatic.” Daichi bites his tongue as the two continue through the store, finally checking out, and heading to the Sugawara household. 

The two make their way into the Sugawara household only to be greeted by the low buzz of the television and the sound of a pencil scratching on paper. Warm, hazel eyes look up from the table meeting Koushi. 

“Kou-nii-chan!” Kohaku jumps up from the table to hug his brother. Even being twelve, the amount of love Kohaku has for his brother is vast. “Why are you home so late?” Kohaku asks, as he finally realizes the other presence in the house. “Oh it’s because of him isn’t it?” Before Suga could answer, Kohaku turned on his heels to sit back at the table. 

Daichi sighs as Suga slaps him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go take a shower, Dai. Could you start on dinner? I know the chicken takes a while.” Daichi presses a kiss to Suga’s cheek and turns to walk into the kitchen. Daichi is prepping the chicken as he hears the shower start to pour. Daichi is picturing Suga in the shower. He knows how attractive Suga is every time he just comes out of the shower, he can only imagine how gorgeous he is inside of the shower. Daichi gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a stool get pulled out at the kitchen island. 

“Why are you here?” Kohaku glares daggers into Daichi’s presence. 

“Suga and I were supposed to go out tonight, but Suga had to watch you instead.”

“Oh so I’m just something to inconvenience you then?”

“No, I’m just saying I’m here because I offered to help Suga watch you.” Daichi knows he’s being insane. He knows no amount of reasoning can measure up to how much Kohaku hates him. 

“Hmph… What are you making for dinner?”

“I’m making fried chicken. Suga said it’s one of your favorites.”

“No it’s not!” Kohaku stands up from the island, the barstool falling out from behind and runs up the stairs.

“What was that about?” Suga asks as he towels off his hair.

“I keep telling you he doesn’t like me.” Daichi sighs as he starts frying the chicken. 

Suga walks over to the stove and rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about him babe. He’ll grow up eventually.” 

“You’re right. I just wish he liked me. It’s so weird that he’s the only one of your family members that hates me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you…” Suga sighs as he begins rubbing Daichi’s back.

“YES I DO!” Suga laughs at his brother’s yell from upstairs. Daichi looks up at Suga hurt filling his eyes.

“It’s okay bubs. Don’t worry.” Suga presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Just finish cooking the chicken, I’ll go talk to him.” Daichi sighs as the warmth of Suga’s hand leaves his back. 

Suga is up the stairs opening Kohaku’s door. His eyes gloss over the room finding his brother cuddled into the corner of his bed

“What do you want?” Kohaku huffs out from under his blankets.

“I want answers.” Suga pads across the room finding a seat on the edge of the bed. “You know Daichi likes you right? And you acting like this hurts him.”

“Good. Now he gets his own medicine.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s always Daichi this and Daichi that. You never spend any time with me anymore. I’m your brother, he's just some boy.”

“Yeah you’re my little brother which is why instead of going out on my date with Daichi, he and I are here taking care of you.”

“But you’re always with him! You’re always leaving for school with Daichi. Staying after practice with Daichi. Going to the Sawamura house with Daichi. Why don’t you want to spend time with me anymore?” Kohaku has tears streaming down his face as he looks Suga in the eyes. Suga wastes no time, hugging his brother close. 

“You’re okay…” Suga runs his hand through his brother’s hair. “I always want to spend time with you. I also want to spend time with Daichi too. We split our time evenly between our two houses, so we can see you and his siblings.” Suga sees that the words have no effect as the tears keep streaming down his brother’s face.

“Why do you love him more than me?” Kohaku cries.

“Nope. We are not doing this.” Suga pulls Kohaku off of him and gives a shake. “You are both the two most important people to me. You’re my little brother, I love you so much, and I would kill a man for you. Daichi is the love of my life. He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It’s only natural that I spend more time with him. I promise to try and spend more time with you. I’m sorry I made you feel like I don’t love you, but don’t take it out on him. Daichi is trying so hard. He sees you like his own little brother, and he wants to support you and have you actually like being around him, so just let him. Please.” The two got interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Chicken is done, but I’ve gotta run. My parents need me home to watch everyone.” Daichi turns to head out the door.

“Dai, how about me and Kohaku come over with you guys.” Suga smiles.

“Wha-?” Daichi and Kohaku say at the same time. Both caught off guard.

“I think it will be good for Kohaku to see other people go through sibling withdrawal.”

“Shut it, Kou-nii-chan.” Kohaku pushes his brother, laughing when Suga falls off the bed.

“Rude! No chicken for you. It’s all for me and the Sawamuras!” 

“NO!” Kohaku races down the stairs keeping the chicken safe.

“Get up. We are heading to my house.” Daichi grabs Suga’s hand, hefting him up. 

“Carry me.” Suga falls forward to land against Daichi’s chest. Without a word, Daichi hefts Suga up princess style and carries him down the stairs.

As the two walk into the kitchen, Suga still resting in Daichi’s arms, they are met with a nasty look from Kohaku. 

“For watching you two be gross, I get extra chicken.” Kohaku began packing the chicken into tupperware. “Now let’s get going. I need to figure out how Yuki and Eri deal with your sappiness.”

“Well pack the chicken faster so we can go.” Suga sighs as he cuddles closer into Daichi. 

“I’m not carrying you to my house.” Daichi looks down at Suga, knowing exactly what his boyfriend is trying to do. Suga pouts as he gets down from Daichi’s arms. 

“Daichi why don’t you love me anymore.” 

“Oh hush.” Daichi presses a kiss to the side of Suga’s head. “Alright let’s go, I have to be home, so my parents can head out.”

The three leave the Sugawara household to make it to the Sawamura household. Opening the door, Suga and Daichi are tackled by two preteen Sawamuras. 

“KOU-NII-CHAN, DAI-NII-CHAN!” Suga and Daichi smile down at Yuki and Eri. 

“Why can’t you greet us like this?” Suga asks, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother.

“I greeted you like that.” Kohaku bites out. The answer caught the attention of the two Sawamuras. 

“KOHAKU!” The two jumped off of Daichi and Suga and tackled Kohaku to the ground. Over on the couch Daichi notices his parents entertaining his younger siblings. 

“I’m home. I brought Suga and Kohaku with me.” Daichi’s parents greet him with soft smiles.

“Thank you for doing this Daichi, my boss sprung this dinner on us at the last possible moment.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure Suga and I can reschedule our date.” His mom has a look of sadness flash across her face.

“Oh baby, whenever you want it to happen, tell us. We will watch Kohaku to make it happen.” 

“Thanks, mama.” Daichi presses a kiss to his mom’s cheek.

“We are heading out now, you guys be good for Daichi and Koushi.” Daichi’s dad yells out, opening the door for his wife.

“Love you!” The chorus of Sawamura children yell out.

Daichi clears his throat and looks at his siblings. “I made chicken. So you all get to set the table.” Within a millisecond the other Sawamura children were in the kitchen clearing off the table, and making it ready to eat at.

“Wha-?” Kohaku looks so confused.

“Dai-nii-chan makes the best chicken.” The Eri answers. One look at Kohaku can show the confusion dissolving into hunger.

The Sawamura-Sugawara children all take their places at the table, and begin to go to town on the chicken.

“This is amazing…” Kohaku says in shock. His eyes grow wide at the taste of the chicken.

“Thanks Kohaku, I’m glad you like it.” Daichi smiles.

“This still doesn’t mean you’re good enough for Kou-nii-chan.” Kohaku claims before chomping down on his piece of chicken.

“Kohaku, be nice.” Suga delivers a blow to his little brother’s side. 

“Ow. That wasn’t nice.” Kohaku huffs out. 

“Too bad.” Suga smiles a terrifying grin at his brother.

“Suga, calm down. It’s fine.” Daichi intertwines Suga’s fingers with his own.

The two boys finish their dinner looking out over their siblings, their hands never leaving the other. 

“You guys can go play, Suga and I will clean up.” Daichi shoos the younger kids out of the kitchen. Suga scoffs at the declaration.

“I did not agree to this Sawamura.” This gets everyone laughing. 

“Kou-nii-chan sounds like Kohaku.” One of the various Sawamura children yells out. Kohaku opens his mouth to argue only to be quieted out by Suga.

“I do not. Your nii-chan is just a trickster.” Suga shoulder bumps Daichi.

Before the pda grows worse the younger siblings all run out to the main room to play. In the kitchen Daichi and Suga can hear the sound of the Switch booting up. Daichi takes the dishes over to the sink to wash them. As he washes, Suga dries, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s cheek every time he grabs a new dish to dry. 

Soon after the dishes are finished, before joining the kids in the main room, Suga pulls Daichi in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Daichi pulled back from the kiss, and brushed up Suga’s bangs that were covering his forehead. Daichi pressed a kiss to the center of Suga’s forehead. “I love you too.” 

The two boys went out to join their siblings to see them all engaged in a very chaotic match of Super Smash Bros. Daichi brings Suga into a side hug pressing a kiss to his temple. This looks like a future he wants with Suga, their kids all gathered in a room playing with each other while Daichi can always hold Suga in a loving way.

“Sap.” Kohaku’s voice snaps Daichi out of his daydream. 

“Let’s go punk.” Daichi has to hold Suga back. 

“Let’s play a match, Kohaku.” Daichi walks over to the couch and picks up a controller.

Well, that didn’t go the way Daichi thought it would. Daichi is staring at the screen that shows him losing 3-0 to Kohaku. 

“You play just like Kou-nii-chan… maybe you two do deserve each other.” Daichi can’t help but laugh at Kohaku’s words.

“You’re really good at this game.” Kohaku blushes at the affirmation. 

“Thank you… Dai-nii-chan.” Daichi smiles as he pulls Kohaku into a hug.

“Anytime Kohaku.” Suga gasps at the sight.

“Kohaku are you trying to steal my boyfriend?!” Suga cries out. “Daichi, he is way too young for you.” Daichi can’t help but laugh at his dumbass boyfriend.

“You know you’re the only one for me.” Daichi pulls Suga into his lap. “Koushi.” Daichi whispers into Suga’s ear causing him to turn totally red. 

“Gross. Get a room.” Kohaku snarks, gaining the laughter of the Sawamura children.

“We are pure people saving ourselves for mar-“ Suga cannot even get the words out before he laughs.

“EW!” The chorus of younger siblings exclaim.

The night drones on, and Daichi is exhausted. He can see the similar look on Suga’s face. Luckily they were saved. Daichi’s parents walked in through the front door, greeting the house full of children. 

“Welcome home!” The kids greeted back. 

Daichi’s dad takes one look at Suga and Daichi. “You two get to bed. We can trust you to keep it pg if you share a bed tonight.”

“Oh Sawamura-san, I couldn’t stay the night. I have to take Kohaku home.” Suga answers.

“Nope. We will call your parents. You and Kohaku are staying here tonight.” Suga’s face fills with relief.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

“Koushi, you know you can call me Otoo-san.” Suga’s face filled with blush.

“Thank you so much, Otoo-san.” Suga bowed. Daichi’s father could only laugh at the moment.

“Alright, get to bed you two. We’ll take care of these gremlins.” Daichi’s mom interjected. 

The two made it to Daichi’s room, and fell into the bed. 

“We should change.” Daichi says. Suga wastes no time shedding his shirt, and throwing on one of Daichi’s t-shirts.

“Smells just like you.” Suga smiles at his boyfriend. “I love staying over.”

“C’mere.” Suga walks over and sits in Daichi’s lap. “If you want one of my shirts you just have to ask.” Daichi gives Suga a look. “Though knowing you, you’d probably just take one.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Suga gasps, appearing affronted. “I have never taken two of your hoodies that I alternate sleeping in.

“I. Love. You” Daichi punctuates each word with a kiss delivered to Suga’s neck

“Daichi, as fun as this would be. I promised Otoo-san I would keep it pg tonight.” Daichi laughs as he sheds his shirt. Suga feels his eyes take in the sight of Daichi. “Damn… you make it hard to keep my promise.” Daichi chuckles as he brings his hands under Suga’s thighs and hefts him off of Daichi’s lap. “Rude!” Suga yells as he flops onto the bed. 

Daichi slips into his sleeping shirt. “You wanna borrow shorts?” 

“Nah we’re both sleeping in our underwear tonight.” Suga answers as he burrows underneath the covers.

“Perfect.” Daichi crawls under the covers, and wraps his arms around Suga, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The two eventually lull off to sleep, not even hearing the click of the camera when Daichi’s mom snapped a photo of the lovebirds. 

Daichi’s mom walks downstairs to show the photo to her husband, and Kohaku sees it. 

“Can you send me that. I want it for the scrapbook I’m making for their wedding present.” Kohaku asks. The Sawamura’s smile at him and send him the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)!


End file.
